The present disclosure relates generally to the field of communication technologies, and more specifically to power amplifiers, such as a multi-mode multi-band (MMMB) power amplifier (PA) and its circuits.
After stepping into 3G/4G age, intelligent, MMMB, dual SIM dual standby, and dual SIM dual active mobile terminal devices become the trend of products due to the facts that mobile communication systems are continuously being improved. Users have higher requirements for roaming, data and other functions of terminal devices, and the market has the requirement for backward compatibility of terminal devices, wherein the MMMB function of the terminal devices is important.